


one more night

by pinupbaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fic, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, much fluff, so much fluff its not even funny, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinupbaka/pseuds/pinupbaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Levi didn't expect was to be turned into a cat. He was cleaning and suddenly he was a cat. Confused and afraid, Levi stumbles along the frozen streets and into the arms of one, welcoming Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is kinda slightly OOC but i hope you'll forgive me cos ill make it up to you through FLUFF~

 

Levi slunk through the streets of Trost, agitated and confused. The sharp bite of winter that stung his sides was a constant reminder that he had to keep moving or else he would freeze to death. His thick fur wasn’t enough to keep him warm in the cold. First things first, he had to find some shelter and hopefully a warm meal, and then he’d figure out what happened to him.

 

Hanji would have been his first choice, Levi knew that she lived somewhere around here, but he had not had contact with any of the scouting legion since the end of the Titan age and he didn’t particularly wish to rekindle the flames of their “friendship”. There was always Erwin but Levi doubted he was welcome there. Petra might take him in; only he didn’t think he’d be able to leave without being forced into a marriage.

 

Levi scurried along, making the most of the limited evening light. He turned into an alley, enticed by the scent of roasted meat in what seemed to be someone’s dinner. A dog charged at him, dribbling and snarling, it had only one eye. Levi’s fur bristled as he yowled and leaped out of the way. The dog was brought up just short of him by a choking chain leash and collar. Levi hissed at it and crept away. 

 

His need for food was quickly replaced by his need for warmth. The night was approaching fast and the temperature was dropping even faster. Snow started to fall as he stumbled along the sidewalk, encrusting his whiskers and tickling his ears. He saw light seeping out from under the door of what looked to be a small house. He dragged himself to the front not caring about the grime that dirtied his black fur. Levi pawed at the door, mewling desperately. He was so cold.

 

Levi heard footsteps. His heart flooded with relief, with a bit of luck, there was a kind lady who would keep him warm for a few nights.

 

But you see, luck had never really taken to Levi. He was utterly unprepared for the figure that opened the door. Or rather, utterly unprepared for the face that belonged to that figure.

 

Oh lo behold! It was none other than the war hero, Eren Jaeger.

 

Levi couldn’t deal with this. Levi really couldn’t deal with this. Levi would deal with anything but this. Too bad for him, his shivering form, tucked tail and frozen whiskers made Eren scoop up Levi and cradle him in his arms.

 

“Oh you poor kitten!” Eren exclaimed

 

Levi was having none of this. No one was going to cradle him like a baby. Least of all Eren fucking Jaeger. He hissed and squirmed, trying to break free, his claws narrowly missing tearing Eren’s sweater. However, his body shook with a shiver that crept upon his body and he suffered himself to being manhandled.

 

Levi yowled at Eren.

_It’s me, brat! Your corporal and I command you to put me down!_

 

“Oh you must be freezing” said Eren, interpreting Levi’s mewls as cries for warmth and food. He settled Levi on a rug in front of the warmth of a fire. Levi tried to bolt but his limbs ached and no matter how much his brain told him to move, the heat seemed to draw his body in.

 

_“One night_ ”  

_“One night couldn’t hurt”_ Besides, Eren didn’t know it was Levi and he would never know.

 

Levi settled himself on the edge of the soft rug. Eren sat next to him and started to stroke the fur along his back. It was both pleasing and annoying. Too tired to resist, Levi let the feelings wash over him as the gentle crackle of the fire lulled him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_He was in his room in his house, tucked into an alley. He walked around, distant and zombie-like. He was so bored. So bored. Every day was the same. He’d get up, eat breakfast and clean his house, top to bottom, then he would have lunch. He’d then head out to buy some groceries and maybe borrow a book and then he would make dinner, read something, clean his house again, take a shower and go to sleep._

_He sat on his chair, staring at the clock on the wall, tick tocking his time away. To be perfectly honest, he missed everyone. They had all disappeared after the war, each going their separate ways. He wasn’t an emotional person, feelings were a weakness, a blip in millions of years of evolution but sometimes, he was sad. He really, truly did miss his allies. Most of all, a mere boy. Eren Jaeger._

_Levi growled. He would not lose himself in nostalgia again. He set about the house with a duster in hand. Nothing like a good cleaning session to clear the mind. He hadn’t cleaned the attic in a long while, maybe it was worth checking up there._

_Levi pulled down the movable stairs from the roof. A fresh cloud of dust settled on his floorboards. Scowling, he climbed up the stairs and flicked on the switch. The light flickered for a little while before casting the room in a sterile white glow._

_There were boxes everywhere. Each one holding memories from the war. Levi knew he shouldn’t be up here. He turned to leave when suddenly a crash came from the corner. Alarmed, He approached. On the floor was the broken frame of a photograph. It was him, in his late 20’s with a beaming boy clamped to his side._

_Eren Jaeger._

_Levi held up the photograph and dusted it off. He smiled slightly at the memory. That was the first time Eren had beaten him in a battle. He had gone easy on the boy of course but he remembered that Eren was ecstatic._

_“One more time. I want to see him one more time.” Levi whispered to the blank walls. He had read in the news, stories of “Trost’s biggest bad boy” Partying it up with girls. He had also read the stories of Eren turning to RFN. Refrain was a deadly drug, used mostly by ex soldiers to help them escape memories that they need to forget._

_Sighing, he threw the photograph on the floor. That brat was part of his past life. Levi had nothing to do with Eren anymore._

_Oh but what he would give to see his face one more time._

* * *

 

Levi was awoken by a soft bop, bop, bopping on his head. He quickly jumped up, arms by his side, reaching for his 3D maneuver gear, only to fall flat on his face. With a small whine of pain, he opened his eyes to see a big, grey head peering at him. Surprised, he leaped up once more, reminding himself to land on all fours.

 

It was a cat who was purring like a motorbike. Startled by the rude awakening, he hissed at the cat. The cat meowed at him and bopped him on the head again. Quite hard too as he fell again.

 

He picked himself up, cautiously this time. The other cat didn’t seem threatening; it was more playful than a danger. He approached the cat and tried to say hello. Only he didn’t say hello.

 

A high pitched whine rose from his throat. Levi padded over to the other cat and rubbed himself against her. It would not be good to make an enemy out of this kitty he decided as she was much larger than him and her claws were most definitely not trimmed.

 

“I see you’ve found Henry”

 

_A guy?_   


  


Surprised, Levi looked up and was met a smile. Eren stood in the doorway, still in his pajamas and holding what looked like a pillow. 

_Oh right,_ Levi thought.

  


_Eren fucking Jaeger_. 

  


He needed to leave immediately. He could chance an hour or two in the cold, long enough for him to creep into another warm house.

 

Levi bolted.

 

He ran down the corridor and pawed desperately at the front door. Dammit! He thought. “I forgot, im a fucking cat.”

“Whoa there kitty, slow down, I’m not going to hurt you” Eren approached him.

 

No. No. No. No. This would not do. One night was already a mistake he absolutely could not stay. He just had to leave.  He looked around desperately, searching for maybe an open window or another room he could dart into. Anything to get away from Eren. Too bad Eren was blocking the hallway.

 

Eren reached for him and caught him easily behind the arms. Lifting him up, Eren examined the feline.

 

“you're a fella, aren’t you”

 

Levi bristled at the manhandling and he could feel his face heating up. Thank god for fur, otherwise Eren would have seen his embarrassed red face.

 

“No collar.” He observed. “Still, a handsome kitty like you must belong to someone.”

  
Levi wriggled desperately in Erens grasp. He saw the other cat, Henry, padding to Erens side. Henry meowed at him.

 

“Stop moving, he’ll put you down.”

 

Levi didn’t hear that right. Well, Levi hoped he didn’t hear that right. The cat just spoke to him. He ceased his squirming and just as Henry had said, Eren placed the cat gently on the floor.

 

“I’ll ring the neighbors later to see if anyone’s missing you. In the meantime, ill get you some food.”

 

Levi was too busy staring at Henry to notice Eren leaving.

 

“So you can talk?” Levi shakily asked.

 

“Well duh, I’m cat, you're cat, its kinda in our nature y’know?”

 

“oh.”

 

Henry walked to his side. Levi looked at him with wide eyes. He bopped Levi on the head and promptly turned and padded down the hall.

 

“Would you please stop that? Its rather rude and you're dirtying my fur.”

 

“No. Now, are you coming or what?”

 

Levi huffed indignantly. He was starving and Eren didn’t seem to be doing much. One meal would be all right.

 

He followed Henry to what looked like a small kitchen. It wasn’t as lavish Levi had expected. After all, Eren was a hero, Levi had heard stories of the young titan shifter, playing it up with ladies and drowning himself in drink. Eren was rewarded with huge sums of money after the war, more than enough to by a palace. Yet here Eren stood with his back to Levi, shoulders stooped as he moved the contents of his pantry around.

 

Levi sat on the floor, utterly confused. Where were the girls, the glitz and the glamour?

 

Now that he had a little time to think, Eren should be in Shiganshina right now, he had a date with the daughter of the city’s wealthiest merchant. What was he doing here in this quaint little house with its quaint little kitchen?

 

Eren placed two bowls on the ground. He heard Henry mew his thanks and saw him dig in messily. If Eren thought he was going to eat that disgusting brown glop, he had another thought coming.

 

Levi gave Eren a small hiss before batting his bowl over. Henry paused in his gobbling and gave Levi an incredulous look.

 

“Now now, you naughty cat. Eat up.”

 

Eren grabbed Levi with one arm and picked up the some of the muck with the other hand.

 

“Oh no. Eren, if you're thinking of shoving that germ infested piece of crap in my mouth I will slit your thro-“

 

Levi was cut off promptly by a mouthful of cat food. To be fair, it was more like a face full. Eren wasn’t particularly elegant when it came to force-feeding cats. Levi spat it out with a yowl, straight in Eren’s face. He wriggled out of Eren’s grasp and landed on the floor. With a hiss he batted his bowl again.

 

Eren wiped the cat food out of his face with a frown.

 

“Maybe lets start with some milk hm?”

 

After Eren had cleaned himself, he poured the disgruntled cat a saucer of milk. Settling it in front of Levi, he observed the cat.

 

Levi inched forward. He was too hungry to turn up Erens offer of food. He set upon the milk with dainty care. Hunger was no excuse for poor table manners. He polished off all the milk and then leaped upon the dining table. He walked over to the box of tissues and pulled one out, cleaning himself with it.

 

Eren watched him, flabbergasted.

 

“Um, I didn’t know cats knew how to use tissues.”

 

“I’m a special cat” Levi meowed in response.

 

Henry was nowhere to be seen, leaving Levi and Eren alone. Levi sat upright, tail swishing back and forth happily. He could deal with this. Just until the blizzard outside ends. Just until then.

 


	2. Cupcakes and cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cookies!
> 
> Have another chapter of levi kitty ^.^
> 
> Enjoy!

"Well, I went round to the neighbours yesterday but no one said they were missing a cat." Said Eren.

"You say you found him collapsed at your doorstep? He could be just a stray."

"Mikasa, I really doubt a stray alley cat would know how to use a tissue."

Mikasa threw him a funny look. "I really don't think he used a tissue, you're probably seeing things" She sighed. "Anyways, you can't throw him out in this blizzard."

"Henry seems to like him and even if he's a prissy little thing, he's kinda starting to grow on me"

"Do you think you can handle another cat?"

"Probably." Eren heaved a breath, "Where do I even start?"

"A name."

* * *

Eren spent the rest of the morning sitting across from Levi, trying names and dodging claws. None of them suited him and Levi refused to believe that Eren could possibly think that his fumbling attempts would pass. Levi was not and would never respond to  _Fluffy._ Never.

Levi hissed and batted at Eren's face whenever he was displeased with the horrific names he came up with. Which was all the time.

"How about Erin? We can be Eren and Erin together!" Eren beamed at the idea. However, his joy was cut short by a growl and a swipe across his nose.

"You know, you remind me of a man I admire." Eren smiled. "He was the lance corporal when I served with the Recon corps. He used to call me all sorts of names and would kick me whenever I tried to joke with him."

He sighed. "I think of him quite a bit. I wish I could see him but you know kitty, its funny. After the war, everyone simply vanished. Heichou simply upped and left."

Eren laughed sadly at the memory, staring into his lap.

Levi padded forward and rested his paw upon Eren's head. He was curious. He didn't think that Eren even remembered him let alone think of him.

"KEVIN!"

Startled, Levi leapt back with a growl.

"Your name will be Kevin."

Levi blinked at him blankly.  _What the actual fuc_ k he thought.

_This brat actually thought I would go for the name Kevin._

Levi jumped forward, digging his claws into the front of Eren's shirt, and consequently, into his chest.

"Bad Kevin. Down Kevin."

_I'm not a fucking dog you blind brat._

Levi was tired with this; they would work it out another time.

* * *

That night Levi got a surprise. He was sitting on the arm of Eren's sofa when he was scooped up and carried up the stairs. He didn't wriggle or try to break free. Eren set him gently down at the end of the bed, ran a hand down his back and headed through a doorway into what looked to be a bathroom.

The bedroom door was ajar and Levi thought about leaving. Curiosity got to the best of him and the bed was really soft, much softer than the carpet downstairs. The bedroom was very simple; queen sized bed and a brown oak dresser with a mirror in the corner, armchair in the other. The walls were decorated with dark green wallpaper.

Levi looked around; both bedside tables had simple white lamps, which swathed the room in a dim yellow light. There was a photograph on the left table. It was the same one he had found in his attic.

_After all this time, the brat still keeps it around._

There were several books stacked on top of one another on the other table.

_Well what a surprise, the idiot can read._

He caught the edge of his reflection in the mirror. Shifting so he could see himself better, Levi realized that it was his first time actually seeing himself. His black fur was shiny and he had this little tuft of long hair on top of his head. Quite shocked, he stared himself. He didn't expect himself to be so…

_Fluffy._

Almost comically, he had the same expression he had when he was human; eyes slanted down and mouth set in almost a permanent scowl. Levi noticed that his fur was sticking up. He began fastidiously smoothing it down. Licking his paw, he patted down the hair.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

He stopped himself halfway. He glanced at his reflection again. There was a tuft of hair sticking out from under his neck.

_Just a little more…_

He quickly smoothed down the rest of his fur.

Eren walked out of the bathroom with a grin.

"I knew you were a little princess." He joked

Levi stopped his ablutions immediately. He turned, ready to sink his claws into Eren for the quip but instead ended up staring. Eren was ready for bed, wearing only a pair of dark green pajama bottoms, leaving his chest bare. The three years had treated Eren well. He had filled out quite nicely, his shoulders had broadened and he hadn't lost any of his muscle from the war. Eren had gained a couple of inches in height too. He was lean and well muscled.

Eren threw himself on the bed causing Levi to bounce up. He landed back down with a snarl. Eren laughed and grabbed him around the middle. Levi swiped out with his claws, just missing a couple of important body parts.

_The little shit._

Eren threw the covers over himself and Levi. After he had stopped struggling, Eren relaxed his grip on him. Levi growled and bit Eren's hand.

"Ow that hurt you little brat."

Levi almost choked

_How dare he, I'm the one who calls him brat, not the other way around. When did he start using my words anyway?_

After shuffling a little ways away from Eren, Levi allowed himself to enjoy the softness of the bed. Eren's hand was on his side, its heat thoroughly warming him. Suddenly, the prospect of sleeping in Eren's bed didn't seem so unappealing.

"Goodnight Kevin"

Levi hissed at him.

* * *

"Bath time! Henry! Kevin!"

"Hey newbie, what's your real name? I'm guessing its not Kevin." Henry said with a yawn

"I'm Levi actually. I'm a human, I don't know how though."

"Oh, okay." Henry didn't look at all surprised. "Well its bath time, I'll go first."

Henry slunk towards the bathroom.

After a while, he came back out looking fluffed and clean.

"Okay Kevin! Come take your bath."

 _I am not fucking Kevin._ Levi thought.

He sat in his favorite spot on Eren's dining table, refusing to respond to Eren's calling. A minute passed, then two, then two and a half.

Eren came out of the bathroom looking a little disgruntled. He held a white towel in his hands.

"Kevin. Bath." He said

Levi looked at Eren. He promptly turned around.

Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten the most important rule of combat. Never turn your back on your enemy.

He was grabbed in the towel, carried and then dumped unceremoniously in a bathtub full of water and soap.

He hated water. And worse, soap!

_._

_._

_Wait what._

Levi tried to relax himself by reasoning with himself. He told himself it was just water, and he would be clean. Clean is good. Clean is nice. His relaxation techniques worked.

For about three minutes. Then, his cat instincts took over and he ended up clawing desperately at the sides of the bath. He saw Eren approach with a bottle in his hands.

_Oh god no._

A good twenty minutes later, Levi was sitting on the table again. He was a wet, angry, furry blob. Eren had tried to blow dry him but he managed to bite and claw his way out of that.

Eren was sitting across from him, bandaging his bleeding hands. Henry lay at his feet.

"You know, you really shouldn't put up such a fight. He's only doing his job. Poor peasant." Henry said. " It would be much easier if you just bit your tongue and bore it. He only does it once a week."

Eren sighed and looked at him. Levi stared back, hissing and whipping his tail back and forth furiously.

Eren reached forward, intending to pat him. The cat snarled and stood, legs apart and tail high. He surprised himself; it felt so strange yet so natural. His human mind didn't tell him to do that.

"Whoa, calm down, you knew I had to wash you."

_Fucking didn't have to throw me in a bucket._

"Here I know what will help."

Eren stood and walked over to a cupboard. Henry also stood and left.

Eren brought back a white long thing in his hands. He showed it to Levi. It was catnip. It had a long stalk and a fluffy end.

_If this ass thinks I'm that much of an idiot he – Hey what's that_

Levi leapt forward, batting at the fluffy end of the flower. His eyes followed the end as Eren moved it left and right.

_Just a little more… HA!_

Levi almost caught the end in his paws. Almost. Eren had whipped it away at the last second.

_Ugh. This brat. Levi, calm down, it's just another trap._

_._

_._

_It's so fluffy._

_._

_._

_._

_Just one more…_

Levi reached again. Again, Eren pulled the plant away. Incensed, Levi snarled and jumped again. And again.

Finally Eren let the kitty catch the catnip. He watched as Levi batted and played with it, biting and clawing at the tip. Seeing that the cat had calmed down, Eren lay his hand on his head, gently scratching there.

Levi was alarmed at first but then began to enjoy the feeling.

_Ohhhh right there. Fuck yes this feels good._

Suddenly he felt a vibration running though his body. And again. Then, he realized that it was coming from him.

_Am I purring?_

"Haha, you really like being touched here huh?" Eren laughed.

_Gross._

Levi let Eren scratch him a little more.

* * *

What is a little human-turned-cat to do when he doesn't want to be a human-turned-cat? Levi couldn't sleep that night. His mind ran over his actions of the day. He was getting far to comfortable to be… well, comfortable.

_I need to find a way to change back_

_And fast._

* * *

Eren was seated on one side of the table with different assortments of gift-wrap and ribbon strewn around the table and on the floor. It was nearing Christmas and he was throwing a small get together. He was attempting to wrap presents and he was completely failing at it.

Levi wasn't helping much, batting at the silver wrapping and biting at the ribbons. He felt compelled as a kitty, to attack small shiny things and driving Eren mad was a plus.

"Kevin stop!"

_I am not fucking Kevin._

He hopped down from the table with a spool of red ribbon in his mouth. He batted at it, causing it to unravel and roll across the floor.

"Fucks sake Kevin!" Yelled Eren. Exasperated by his kitty companion, he grabbed the spool from Levi. He started to rewind the ribbon around the spool. He gave up halfway when Levi managed to knock another spool around.

"If I let you take this, will you stop making such a mess of everything else?"

Levi gave a curt nod.

Eren sighed and handed him the half wound spool, which he pushed and pulled for a while. After about ten minutes, Henry came and batted it around a few times then left to take a nap.

Levi ended up getting bored of his spool. He sat upright, watching Eren clean up the table. The presents were neatly stacked in the corner but the presents themselves weren't quite as neat. To be honest, it probably took more skill to make them look like explosions rather than to actually wrap them properly.

_Typical Eren._

* * *

It was the morning of Eren's little Christmas party. The blizzard had actually let up a little bit, just enough for people to be able to move in and out without too much hassle.

Eren was in the kitchen, baking some cupcakes. He had set aside a small dish of milk and a fluffy ball on a string for Levi in the hope that he would be distracted enough to stay out of the way. He didn't need to worry about Henry; the old tomcat spent more time sleeping than anything.

Eren was at home almost all of the time, which Levi found quite surprising. He had thought the young hero would be basking in his glory. It made him feel strange inside when he realized that Eren preferred cooking, cleaning and reading over partying with his adoring fans.

_But I saw pictures of him with naked girls in his lap. Disgusting._

Levi was confused.

Eren began extracting various items from his cupboards when Levi had finished all the milk. He sat on the table in his usual spot, wiping his face with a tissue and watching Eren.

"Every time you do that, I get so creeped out." Eren said.

Levi hissed at him.

_Just because you're a barbaric brat does not mean that everyone else is._

The cat watched with quiet interest as Eren mixed eggs and flour and sugar in a bowl. He didn't expect humanity's savior to be able to bake. And not only that, to enjoy it. Eren washed his hands and pour his creations into a cupcake tray.

"They're strawberry cupcakes. Mikasa loves them" Eren told Levi.

"You know, my old heichou liked strawberry cupcakes." Eren laughed openly. It was a warm heartfelt chuckle. "Man, what he would say if he knew that his birthday cakes were made by me."

"You shitty brat, better not have poisoned this" Eren growled out, trying to impersonate Levi.

_This fucker, I do not sound like that._

Levi was about to claw Eren for his disrespect when he saw the man had stopped moving and was staring at a spot on the wall. He had a half smile on his face and he looked like he was going to cry.

_Oh god, if this brat gets emotional, I'm going to claw his eyeballs out._

Eren put his left hand to cover his face.

Levi leapt onto the bench. Comforting. The brat needed comforting.

_Fuck. Okay how do girls do this? Be gentle right?_

He gave a small meow and rubbed up against Eren's arm.

"Hey, I'm okay." Eren said with a small sniff.

He picked Levi up and cradled him to his chest.

"-so stupid." He mumbled. " He didn't even look back."

Levi was done. He tried to be a good person and comfort the guy but he just got himself into more trouble. He was so completely done with this overemotional mess of a boy. No one uses Levi as a tissue. He was not going to put up with Eren being such a little bitch. Even more so, he was not going to put up with the creeping feeling of guilt that was gnawing at his chest.

Levi nudged Eren's hand impatiently.

"Haha, stupid cat. I love you." Eren said with a smile.

_Fucking brat. Shut up._

Eren put him back down on the bench. He opened the oven, letting the heat wash over Levi. After placing his cake inside, he exited the kitchen. Levi made to follow him but the heat radiating from the Oven was lulling him to sleep and he curled up for a nap.

He was awoken a good half hour later when Eren dropped his serving plate, cracking it cleanly down the middle.

"Ah shit."

Sleepily, Levi looked around. The completed cakes sat on the table, smelling absolutely delightful.

Levi padded over to it for a closer sniff.

"Kevin, they're not for you."

_IM NOT KEVIN._

Levi snarled at Eren just before he darted forward and sunk his teeth into one. It was so sweet.

"KEVIN!"

Eren grabbed him around the middle. (He hated that) He was carried out of the room and dropped on the living room floor. Eren scowled at him and walked out. Levi made to follow but Eren shut the door to the kitchen in his face. He sat upright and blinked at the door.

_The little shit, how dare he dismiss me._

He clawed at the door for a little while, hoping Eren would hear him. When he didn't, Levi began screeching at the top of his lungs. Henry bounded down the stairs to see what was going on.

Henry hit Levi on the head. "What's up pussycat?"

"I'm not a pussycat thank you very much."

Henry shrugged. "Lemme join in, I'm kinda bored."

Both cats began caterwauling. After a minute or so of their horrific singing, Eren cracked. He rushed to the door and pulled it open. Levi hissed at him and stalked back to the living room, tail swishing in displeasure. He clawed Eren on the way back.

Levi settled on the corner of the couch with the cupcake lying in two pieces on the floor. He wasn't going to eat it He still had the sweetness of it lingering in his mouth. He looked at the door and then to the broken cupcake.

Door.

Cake.

_Just a little bit more._

He jumped down from the couch and seized a sizeable piece in his mouth. After his diet of (force fed) slimy cat food and milk, it was a welcome treat. He finished all of it in four bites.

No one knew that the Heichou liked super sweet sweets.

No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos for a sleepy henry kun =3


	3. Aris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a special visitor... and levi is not happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos on my last chapter, they made me really really happy^^
> 
> enjoy~

Levi was curled up on the sofa, nestled against a pillow when the first guests arrived. Mikasa and Armin had brought in many different types of curries and they filled the rooms with rich aroma.

 

He had heard that Armin had joined some government intelligence organisation. He didn’t know what Mikasa did.

 

“Oh is this your new cat?” Armin asked, reaching to pat Levi.

 

Never having been fond of Armin, Levi hissed at him and jumped off the sofa. Eren frowned at the cat and replied. “Yea that’s Kevin.”

 

Levi snarled at Eren and knocked over a vase before heading into the kitchen to sit at his spot on the table. Not long after, Jean arrived with a red faced Marco in tow. (A/N HES NOT DEAD OKAY. NOT HERE).

 

“Yo Eren!” Jean announced their arrival with gusto.

 

“Hey horse face. Hi Marco.” Eren welcomed them with a smile. The couple handed over a few plates of pasta and a bouquet of flowers.

 

“Sorry ‘bout the roses man, Marco picked them out.” Marco blushed and hit Jean across the stomach.

 

Suddenly, the door burst open.

 

“Erennnn chaaaaaaannnn!”

 

“Holy shit, Hanji actually came.” Eren said, surprised. He turned around to greet her but as soon as he faced the door, he was met with a face full of chest. Lady chest that is.

 

“Hanji get off me!-mfph” He was smothered in her hug.

 

“Uwahhh its been so long!” Hanji said. “You’ve grown up so big and nice!”

 

“Yo! Hanji!” Jean greeted.

 

Levi stalked out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about. He was taken aback at the sight of Eren covered in Hanji.

 

_Fuck. It’s the devil woman._

Levi turned around and tried to disappear. Unfortunately for him, Hanji saw.

 

“Oh my god. You got a new kitty!” Hanji yelled in excitement. She let go of Eren and ran after the retreating cat. She caught him from behind, easily picking him up. Levi cursed his small form.

 

“Uwahhh he looks so cute” Hanji gushed. She stilled for a second, looking at him, “You know, he kinda looks like Levi.”

 

“Heichou?” Armin asked.

 

“Yea, look at that little kitty scowl and those angry little kitty eyes.”

 

Eren sighed. “Put Kevin down and let’s go eat.”

 

Hanji gave Levi one last snuggle and set him gently on the floor. Levi wasted no time in clawing her ankle.

 

“Oh look he gave me a love scratch! He likes me!” Hanji squealed.

 

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Which she was. Probably.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a quiet affair. An aura of comfort and nostalgia had settled over the group. When they were finished, Eren brought out his cupcakes.

 

“So Eren buddy, any ladies lately?” Jean asked with a mouthful of cake

 

“You know Eren doesn’t swing that way” Armin scolded.

 

Eren interjected. “I haven’t really been looking for romance.”

 

“Eren, you can’t still be hung up on Levi-heichou. These are delicious by the way” Mikasa said.

 

Levi looked up at the mention of his name.

 

“ I’m not. He didn’t like me anyways.” Eren mumbled.

 

“Uwohhhh Eren has the hots for Levi?” Hanji asked.

 

“NO” Eren protested with a blush.

 

Levi looked on. He was slightly interested in what the idiots had to say. Eren liked him? That must have been way back when they were still in the Recon Corps.

 

_I thought the brat just admired me. I treated him so badly too._

The thought of Eren liking him set about a funny feeling in his stomach.

 

“Anyways, if you're still free, I have a friend who’s coming over from Karanese for a while this Tuesday, maybe you two could strike something up hm?” Jean interjected with a grin.

 

Eren looked at him like he was mad. “What.”

 

“It’ll be good for you Eren, I think you need to meet new people.” Mikasa said quietly.

 

Eren sighed after a long while. “Okay, if you think so. Tell him he can come over for dinner on Thursday.”

 

Levi scowled. Something about this whole situation made something inside him clench hard.

 

* * *

 

Eren arrived home just before lunch, arms loaded with groceries.

 

“Hey Henry. Hi Kevin” He greeted.

 

Levi was too preoccupied with staring at Eren’s hair to notice. Eren was wearing a navy blue sweater and black pants and a bright yellow scarf. He looked ridiculous. Especially with some snow settled in his hair and a pair of bright red ears frozen from the cold.

 

_Someone aught to teach that boy how to dress._

Eren shuffled inside and set the groceries on the kitchen bench with an ”oomph”.

 

“Gotta make sure I give Aris a good impression,” He said.

 

Levi cocked his head.

 

_Aris? That must be Jean’s friend._

He hated the man already, his name sounded much too pristine and clean. Not that he had anything against cleanliness.

Levi was not pleased.

 

After Eren had put away the groceries, he began to clean the house. Levi was surprised at just how good the boy had gotten at…well… cleaning.

 

“I don’t have time to play with you, Aris is coming over today remember?”

 

Any smidge of pride and joy that Levi had over Eren’s effective cleaning vanished when he heard that name.

 

“I wonder what I should wear” 

 

Levi snarled.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rung. Eren rushed to the door to open it, Levi followed close behind. His dislike of Aris turned into full-blown loathing on sight. He was far too handsome. And not just in a normal good-looking way, he had an aura of suave coolness and nonchalance surrounding him, dark curly hair and darker eyes to match. 

 

It was obvious to anyone that Eren was stunned. He always had an affliction for cold, aloof guys. Levi made a mental note to stick close to Eren and protect him from this man-whore.

 

They sat at the dinner table, Eren on one end and Aris on the other, Levi was not allowed so he lay on the ground, next to Henry, seething.

 

“Yo Levi, calm down, your vibes are frizzling my fur.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Henry looked at him with strange expression before bopping him on the head and walking away.

 

“So, Eren, what do you do for a living?” Aris said.

 

Levi dug his claws into the carpet. His voice was too smooth.

 

“Um, I don’t really do anything, I live at home.” He began to tap his foot.

 

“I see.”

 

They ate in silence for a while.

 

“This roast is wonderful! Did you cook it yourself?” Aris gushed.

 

Eren looked up, startled. “Uh, yea. I like cooking.”

 

“Wow. That’s amazing, humanity’s hero cooks!”

 

Eren frowned. “Is there something wrong with cooking?”

 

Sensing he had taken a wrong turn, Aris backtracked. “What I meant was you're a really amazing person, I would have thought you had servants do it for you with all your money. I could really get used to this. Its delicious!”

 

Levi had not missed the blatant flattery. Yet, it seemed that Eren had.

 

“Oh.” He blushed a deep red.

 

Dinner passed quickly with mostly Aris talking about himself and smothering Eren with compliments. Eren mostly blushed and provided one-word responses.

 

Eren stood up to wash the dishes.

 

“Here, let me help.” Aris said.

“That’s n-not n-necessary.”

 

“Oh but I simply must.” His voice was deep and reassuring.

 

Eren washed the dishes and Aris stood next to him, drying.

 

“You know, you're scrubbing them wrong.” He said.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Here, let me show you.” Aris moved closer, placing his arm over Eren’s as he grasped his wrist.

 

“You should move it like this, it’ll be faster.” He said, pressing up against Eren’s back.

 

Eren couldn’t think straight. “T-th-thanks.”

 

Levi watched the exchange, fur bristling. It was not a nice feeling.

 

They ended up taking much longer washing the dishes. Eren kept fumbling and dropping them every time Aris smiled at him. Levi wasn’t much help, curling himself around Eren’s ankle and nearly tripping him.

 

Levi was downright furious. Not only with Eren and stupid Aris, he was majorly pissed at himself. Why was he acting this way? What was this again? Jealousy?

 

_Its not like Eren belongs to me._

His train of thought was cut short by Aris.

 

“You know, I would really like a glass of that wonderful Sauvignon Blanc.”

 

“Oh. O-of course!” Eren stammered. He practically sprinted to the wine cabinet.

 

“Oh, what a cute little kitty!” Cooed Aris. He didn’t bend down to pet him. For good reason too. Levi had his ears laid black and his tail was whipping side to side, a good indication of his fury.

 

Eren returned. Aris looked up. His frown melted into a suave smile when he caught sight of the man. They sat down on the couch. Levi promptly jumped in between them and laid his head on Eren’s lap.

 

Eren looked down at the cat, startled at the unexpected affection.

 

Aris downed his drink in a matter of minutes. They struck up innocent small talk, Aris boasting about his sporting achievements and Eren nodding like a bobble-head. The heat coming from Eren’s lap was lulling Levi to sleep.

He was roused awake when he felt something pressing on his behind. Aris was actually squashing him. He realised that the man had inched closer and closer to Eren and was pretty much on top of Levi. Eren jiggled his leg involuntarily. Levi all but fell off the sofa.

 

Not that the two noticed.

 

Aris had set a hand on Eren’s thigh and was so close that Eren could feel his breath ghosting his neck. He twitched and set his glass on the table beside him. He coughed and said in a firm voice. “ Aris, I appreciate your… um… affections but you're leaving soon and I don’t really want a long distance… um… relationship.

 

Aris laughed. It was a deep self-confident chuckle.

 

“Darling, I don’t recall saying anything about a relationship.” He murmured, leaning ever closer. He drew his hand up Eren’s thigh slowly.

 

“W-what, you want a one night?” If Eren wasn’t red before, he certainly was now.

 

“Can you blame me?” Aris grinned, pulling Eren’s legs onto the couch so he was lying down. He crawled over Eren, free hand pawing at his shirt buttons. Eren moaned.

 

“After all-“ He continued in his smooth voice. “Who wouldn’t want a good night with the famous Eren Jaeger?”

 

There. He’d done it. Even Levi knew that he had said the wrong thing. Eren opened his eyes immediately, fixing Aris with a cold glare.

 

“So that’s why you were so nice?” He growled. “ You want to have a romp with famous Eren Jaeger so you can sell it out to the next fucker you lay into?”

 

“N-no, that’s not what I meant.” Aris stuttered, losing his words for the first time that night.

 

“Get off me.” Eren said coldly, trying to push him off.

“Aww, c’mon, ill make it worth your while.” Aris tried to advertise, pressing ever closer.

 

With a furious yowl, Levi leapt up onto the sofa and sunk his claws into Aris’s back.

 

“Ow you little fucker!” He exclaimed.

 

He jumped up and tried to reach behind to grab the cat. Levi was too fast for him. He scrambled his way up Aris’s backside, ripping cloth and leaving streaking red marks down the exposed skin.

 

Aris finally got a hold on Levi. He roughly pulled the cat off him and flung him violently to the side. Levi hit the wall with a sharp crack.

 

“KEVIN!”

 

Eren leapt up at once. Aris turned around to him and was met with a fist to the face.

 

“YOU FUCKER. You had better hope that he’s okay otherwise I will hunt you down and rip your insides out.” Eren hissed, drawing his fist back.

 

Aris blinked open his eyes and took in the sight before him. And oh what a sight it was. Eren’s eyes were set afire with rage. He stumbled backwards. Eren stepped forward, grabbed the ripped collar of his shirt and pounded his fist into the man’s face again.

 

Roughly he shoved the man down the hallway. He opened the door and (quite literally) threw the man out onto the pathway. Aris groaned.

 

Eren disappeared for a moment but then returned, holding his coat and scarf.

 

“ If I EVER see you again, you're dead.” He said threateningly before slamming the door shut.

 

He turned and leaned against the door, sliding down it with a sigh. He held his head in his hands for a moment.

 

“Oh shit. Kevin!”

 

He scrambled to the next room. He found the kitty lying on his side, breath ragged and letting out slight whimpers.

 

“Oh no…”

 

“No… please no…” 

 

* * *

 

Levi felt pain shooting up his spine when his body hit the wall. He fell to the ground.  Distantly, he registered Eren screaming. He could only hope that the man wasn’t as angry with him as he was with Aris.

 

He lay there, testing his limbs. The cat didn’t know if he had broken anything.

 

_Ow. Fuck, being a cat sure has its drawbacks._

Levi shut his eyes and grit his teeth against the throbbing pain.

He heard the front door slam and then quiet for a while.

 

Then footsteps.

 

“Oh no…”

 

“no… please no…”

 

_Funny, I remember being in this situation. Way back, only difference was that I was the one standing over Eren._

 

_Fucking Ow._

He tensed each muscle and limb slowly, trying to work out if he had broken anything.

_Okay well my ankle is dead. The rest of my body is reasonably fine._

He felt himself being scooped up gently. The throbbing in his ankle had morphed into piercing stabs.

He lay limp in Eren’s arms. Eren held him close as he carried Levi upstairs and settled him into the bed.

 

Levi fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The cat awoke later that night. His ankle didn’t hurt much. He crawled out of the covers and jumped onto the floor. Pain shot up his leg as he gave a yowl and fell to the ground.

 

Eren woke up, hearing the noise.

 

“Kevin!”

 

“Hey, don’t worry buddy, go back to sleep.” He picked up the kitty and cradled him close to his chest.

 

Levi involuntarily let out a small whimper as his leg pushed against Eren at a strange ankle. Eren sighed and smiled at him.

 

“You're a very brave boy you know!”

 

Levi made a small attempt at a growl. Eren settled them back in his bed and held him close.

 

“I’ll take you to the vet tomorrow to get you checked out, I’m sorry for letting him hurt you.” He mumbled.

 

There was silence for a bit, broken only by Eren’s quiet breathing and the soft shuffling of sheets.

 

“Thank you. For protecting me.” He whispered, nuzzling the kitty’s head.

 

Levi gave a quiet meow in reply.

 

_You're welcome, idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVI KITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	4. Well then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, robbers break in and shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy thank you all for your reviews and kudos' they make me so happy >

The next day, they were at Hanji’s Veterinary Hospital.  Levi lay on his side, paw out and being bandaged. He was given a mild sedative to ease the pain while Hanji fixed his ankle.

Levi listened in on Eren and Hanji’s conversation but being barely half awake, it was slightly hard. 

 

“-heal fine right?” Eren’s voice sounded detached.

 

“Of course! He’ll be right back to normal in about a week or so.” Hanji said.

 

There was silence for a while as Hanji wrote some things down on her board.

 

“So Eren, have you seen the corporal lately?”

 

“W-what? No.” Eren stuttered

 

“Is that so.”

 

“Yea.. No ones seen Levi Heichou since he kinda…” Eren drifted off

 

“I see.” Hanji said. “I wonder why he left so suddenly.”

 

Eren stayed silent.

 

After a while he spoke up.

 

“I think maybe Erwin might know. But no ones seen him for a while…” Eren said quietly.

 

Hanji put down her clipboard.

 

“Hey what about you?” She said cheerfully, changing the subject.

 

“What?”

 

“We’ve all seen the papers.” Hanji started.

 

Eren looked at her, confused.

 

“GIRLS EREN! GIRLS AND BOOZE!” She suddenly yelled, startling him.

 

“Oh jeez. Yea, basically since I didn’t want to, um, be famous and stuff. They’ve  got a replacement who’s being…um, well… me.” He finished lamely.

 

Hanji looked surprised. “So they’ve got another Eren?”

 

“Pretty much yea…” Eren said. “They give me money and I get to live a quiet life and no one tells anyone and It’s pretty okay.”

“Other me is going to have to get married soon. I’ve heard it’ll be some rich guys daughter.”

 

Hanji laughed.

 

“Oh my.”

 

Levi growled. His drugged head didn’t drug him enough for him not to hear the important bits of the conversation.

 

_Those fuckers think its okay to just make up Eren’s life._

“Oh well, I suppose I should get going, is there anything I should do for him?” Eren said, motioning to the cat.

 

Hanji told him it was fine, only to keep him happy and let him have lots of milk. They bid their farewells and the pair were on their way home.

 

* * *

Eren was carrying Levi in his arms when he arrived home. Henry jumped off the couch and stalked out to greet them.

 

“Shit dude, what happened to you.”

 

“Nothing important” Levi meowed back.

 

Eren set Levi at his spot on the table. Levi swept his feet under him and lay on his paws.

 

“I’ll get you two some milk okay?” He said as he busied himself with finding their saucers. He bent down to pull them out from the bottom shelf, giving Levi a fantastic view of his posterior.

 

_Damn, that brats got a fine ass._

Levi nearly choked when he registered his thoughts.

 

_I mean, he has a nice_

_I mean_

_._

_._

_._

_Fuck._

 

Eren poured the milk and set one in front of Levi and one on the floor for Henry. He poured himself a cup of coffee, pulled out a chair and sat down in front on Levi.

 

“Man it’s cold.” He sighed, holding the cup close to his face and breathing in the aroma.

 

Levi finished up his milk and was rubbing his face with a napkin. He looked at Eren who was red nosed and puffy cheeked. Eren caught him looking and grinned.

 

_God damn._

Levi was stunned. He hadn’t seen Eren smile in a long long time and it was exactly the same as he had remembered.

 

Eren got up to go find the newspaper he had left somewhere.

 

Levi sat there, staring at the spot where he had just been.

 

_God damn._

* * *

 

Hanji was over at Eren’s house to check up on the kitty’s ankle. They were sitting on the couch as Hanji unraveled Levi’s bandages. Eren was in the kitchen making some tea.

 

“Ahh, you heal fast, its been about two weeks and you're almost back to normal!” She exclaimed.

 

Levi just looked at her.

 

Hanji had cut her hair short and it was in a bob. She still had the same rectangular glasses and the crazy smile. Levi relaxed. He had missed her.

 

“You know, you look a lot like Levi.” She commented.

 

“Like… a lot…” She continued.

 

Levi’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

_If this woman finds out, I’m screwed.... Or maybe she can help me._

 

Hanji leaned closer, staring intently at the cat.

 

“You know-“ She was cut off by Eren stomping into the room.

 

“ So how is he?” Eren asked.

 

Hanji straightened up and said “He’s healing nicely, it’ll be all good in just under a week.”

 

Eren gave a sigh of relief and scooped Levi up.

 

“You hear that Kevin? You're going to be all good” He said while grabbing one of his paws and waving it up and down.

 

_This little…_

Levi snarled and snatched his paw out of Eren’s hand. He didn’t move out of his arms. Levi blamed the cold.

Hanji asked “So Eren, you say you found this little guy just at your doorstep?”

 

“Yea… he just showed up one day.”   


“.. Interesting…Well, I best be going, I have things to do, people to see~” she sang.

 

Eren tried to protest, saying that he just made tea but Hanji had snatched up her coat and scarf and was halfway out the door. She paused before closing it.

 

“Eren, hold onto that little guy and don’t let him go” She said.

 

Eren was confused but nodded anyways.

 

After she had left, he returned to the couch with Levi still cradled in his arms.

 

“… What was that all about..” He wondered aloud.

 

 _That devil woman knows something. Fucking hell she knows something._ Levi thought.

 

Eren held Levi out in front of him and brought him up so that they were face to face. Levi tried to wriggle free but Eren held him tight.

 

“Hey, you won’t disappear on me one day right?” Eren whispered.

_What…_

Eren smiled at him. “Ahaha.. don’t worry Kevin, im just being stupid.” He put the cat down on the lounge and busied himself with making lunch.

 

And for the first time, in a long long time, Levi didn’t know what to do.

  

* * *

 

It was that night when Levi was awoken by a shuffling in the sheets and a groan. He rolled over and saw Eren’s back. He was shaking slightly and Levi could feel the heat emanating from him.

 

_Is he sick?_

Levi was slightly worried.

 

“Ah… fuck..” Levi heard.

 

He sat upright and looked at Eren. That’s when it hit him.

 

_Holy fucking shit the brat is jerking off! Holy shit holy shit holy shit._

For the second time that day, Levi didn’t know what to do.

 

“Ah…..hng….. aaahh… Le-” Eren panted and moaned.

 

_What the fuck_

If cats could blush, Levi would be redder than a tomato.

 

“Ahhhhh- Heichou please” Eren whispered.

 

_Heichou..? as in me…?_

Levi was beyond mortified as he buried his head under his pillow, trying to block out the noises coming from the man beside him.

 

“Leeeevii…” Eren moaned.

 

_Fucking shitty god fucking damn brat holy fucking what._

To be completely honest, there was a strange warmth spreading through Levi’s chest at the thought of Eren whimpering because of thoughts of him. Should he leave? Should he pretend to be asleep? Should he just claw the fucking brat?

 

It was too late to do anything as Eren stilled.

 

“Ahh.. fuck I made a mess..” He said before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

 

When he returned, Levi was still frozen in place, trying to process what he had just heard. Eren slipped back into bed, thinking the cat was still asleep.

“Man… I miss heichou so much.” Levi heard.

 

_… WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME FOR YOU STUPID BRAT I JUST SAW YOU JERK OFF WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO._

 

“You know… Kevin, I really did love him.” Eren whispered sadly.

 

“If only I could see him again… just for a little while, I’d be happier than anything.” Eren said with a small smile. He gave a small chuckle before rolling over.

 

“Goodnight Kevin.”

 

Levi was too shocked to do anything.

 

* * *

 Levi was still awake past midnight, head full of all that new information when he was jolted out of his thoughts by a crash coming from downstairs. Eren was still beside him. He wriggled out from under the covers and jumped to the floor, shaking himself out of his confusion. He padded down the stairs and crept along the wall to the lounge room. There were two men in the kitchen, one had knocked over a vase. Both men were masked and one was sorting through a drawer.

 

“Come on, there’s gotta be something here. All I’ve found are books!” One man whispered.

 

“Look harder. There has to be money or something stashed somewhere.” The other man replied.

 

 _Robbers…_ Levi thought. They weren’t going to find anything good down there, Eren didn’t keep many valuable’s and all the money was kept in a little box hidden under their bed. He silently stalked upstairs and back to Eren. He leapt onto the bed and head butted Eren.

 

_Oi… wake up you little shit._

Eren scrunched up his nose and made a groan but did not wake up. Sighing in frustration the cat hit Eren’s face a few times. Levi didn’t want to meow incase the men downstairs would hear.

 

_Fucking hell If I wasn’t a fucking cat those fucking robbers would be fucking dead and I’d be fucking asleep with Eren fucking Jaeger._

To say that Levi was pissed was an understatement.

 

_Wait… asleep with Eren? Where did that come from.._

Now wasn’t the time to question the workings of his mind. The kitty had to think of something fast to wake Eren up before the men decided to take a look upstairs. Levi smirked as an idea formed in his head.

 

_Perfect._

 

He extended his claws and promptly raked them down Eren’s naked chest.

 

“HOLY FUCKING TITANS WHAT THE FUCK” Eren yelled, jolting awake.

 

_Shit. The robbers probably heard him… and what the hell the idiot curses by saying “titans?”_

“Kevin! What the fuck” Eren hissed, putting a hand over the red lines on his chest. Levi wasn’t even sorry. He put a paw to his mouth, signaling for silence and motioned to the door. Apparently the robbers hadn’t heard Eren’s rather loud proclamation. They were still downstairs banging into tables and utterly failing to be stealthy.

 

Luckily for Levi, Eren had heard the commotion and nodded to the cat. He slid out of bed and walked over to his closet. He opened it and tucked in the very corner was a sword.

 

_Holy shit why the fuck does Eren have a sword._

Eren held it in his hand and tiptoed out the door.

 

Levi was right behind him as Eren poked his head around the corner of the staircase and saw the two men.

 

“FREEZE!” he yelled out.

 

_Are you fucking kidding me… Those guys are twice your size and you just say freeze?_

The guys did actually freeze for a second before turning around.

 

Upon seeing that they didn’t have anything in their hands, Eren said “Leave now and I won’t tell the military police.”

 

One guy laughed. He pulled out a pistol from under his jacket and pointed it at Eren.

 

“Now that you're here, would you kindly show us where you keep your valuables? Me and my friend here have had quite a bit of trouble finding anything but dust and books.”

 

Eren had never really been face to face with a gun before but he was still trained and very good with a sword. He moved faster than either of the men could react and was behind the man with the gun in an instant. He slammed the hilt of the sword into the back of his head. The man lurched forward with a grunt, clutching his head and dropping the gun. He spun around and blindly swung at Eren with his fist.

Eren dodged and swung his sword, cutting the man shallowly in his side. He then jumped on the man, pinning him with his body and slamming his fist into his head. Unfortunately Eren forgot about he other man as he fell forward from being hit in the back. The other man had landed a solid kick. Eren rolled over, winded and before he could get up, the other man had a gun trained on his head.

 

“Now, be a good boy and show us where you keep your money.” He growled. Eren could smell alcohol and cigarettes in his breath. He spat in the man’s face.

 

The man looked furious, wiping Eren’s spit off his face.

 

“Right that’s it.” He said, grabbing Eren by the neck and pulling him up. The man was much larger than Eren, leaving his feet dangling in the air and gasping for air.

 

“You know, you're not too bad looking” He commented with a lecherous grin.

 

He pulled Eren closer and whispered in his ear. “I’ll fetch a pretty penny for a beauty like you. Or… I could always keep you for myself.” He ran his free hand down Eren’s exposed chest.

 

Eren coughed and spluttered. The man’s grip was too tight and he was too strong. Suddenly something shot out from under the couch. It was a grey blur that attached itself to the man’s arm.

 

Levi watched from the corner as Henry darted out from the shadows and attached himself to the man’s arm. He bit and clawed as the man cursed and let go of Eren who fell, clutching his throat and gasping for air.

 

_Right well these assholes are going to pay._

Levi ran out from his hiding spot and in a great leap, jumped onto the man’s face. He bit and clawed as much as he could. The man waved his arm around wildly, trying to dislodge Henry and used his other to grab Levi. He pulled the black cat off his face and threw him to the ground. Levi landed on all fours and leapt onto his legs.

 

_Fuck you for touching Eren!_

He ripped through the Man’s pants and sunk his claws right above into his exposed ankle. With a scream of pain, the man fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall. Henry had managed to attach himself to the man’s chest and was clawing it with great vigor. The man flailed around for a second but managed to grab Henry and pelted him at the far wall. Henry landed on the wall on all fours and jumped onto the floor. The man made to get up but stopped when he found his face less than an inch away from the dangerous silver tip of Eren’s sword.

 

“You come into my home, threaten me, make a mess and you hurt my cats? You're going to rot in hell you piece of shit!” Eren yelled. He turned the sword around and slammed the hilt into his forehead.

 

The man fell back. He was out cold.

 

Eren looked at both men lying on the carpet.

 

“Well fuck, that ones going to leave a huge stain” Eren said, looking at the man who was groaning and clutching his side.

 

Eren walked over to him.

 

“I’ll bandage your wound.” He said, walking over to a drawer and pulling out some bandages and a bottle of antiseptic. He knelt by the man and began to strip him.

 

Levi padded over to Henry.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked the larger cat.

 

“Yea man, I’m good, you?” Henry replied.

 

“I’m fine, why is Eren helping the asshole?” Levi asked.

 

“It wouldn’t do if he died here. I think he’s just making sure he doesn’t lose any more blood.”

 

“I see.”

 

The man let out a grunt when Eren pulled the bandage too tight. He helped the man sit upright.

 

“Well, seeing as you and your friend here aren’t going to be moving around for a while, I’m going to alert the police and they can deal with you fuckers.” He hissed.

 

“And if you do happen to make it halfway to the door, my kitties here will make sure you never walk again.” Eren threatened. It was an exaggeration of course but it was enough to scare the man into nodding.

 

“Good.” He said.

 

The man leant his head against the cool wall in defeat. “Well shit.”

  

* * *

 

Eren returned later that night with four policemen. They were all red nosed from the cold and grumpy from being woken up in the middle of the night. They seized the men and left with grumbled thanks.

 

He picked up Henry and swung him around.

 

“Oh thank you old boy!” He laughed as he snuggled the flustered cat close. Henry wriggled out of Eren’s grasp and quickly ran out of the room.

 

Eren gave a happy sigh as he scooped Levi up and carried him to his room. He jumped back into bed with the kitty. Levi was tired.

 

Eren put the cat on his chest. “Thank you for protecting me.. again.”

 

Levi looked down at Eren.

 

_Man, he has really beautiful eyes…_

Eren grabbed the cat and brought him closer. Levi didn’t have time to react before Eren kissed him.

 

In hindsight, it was probably a spur of the moment, affection driven kiss. The kind a girl might give to her dog or a mum might give to her son.

 

Poof! There was a burst of light and smoke filled the room. When it cleared, Eren and Levi were both coughing. Levi was the first to open his eyes. The scene was bizarre. Levi was naked and sitting on Eren’s chest. And he was human.

 

“Levi heichou???”

 

_Well this is awkward.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGISE PROFUSELY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> jks I'm not sorry at all. 
> 
> I do not own shingeki but if i did there would be yaoi everywhere. Not that there isn't already yaoi everywhere... i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading~
> 
> ciao :)


	5. Things they'll never say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out once and for all Levi was "Kevin" and he's less than pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! new chapter~
> 
> Warning, the end does get hella angsty. Its okay up till about halfway then feels start coming in. WARNING!
> 
> Erm, they get a little ooc during the end but forgive me, its all in the name of fluff. (probably)
> 
> Other than that, enjoy~

Levi was surprisingly calm for a cat-turned-human, sitting naked on Eren Jaeger's chest. Eren looked up at him as he looked down. Eren's eyes had grown comically wide and his mouth had formed an "o" shape. They stayed like that for a few seconds, suspended in disbelief.

Eren made the first move and all hell broke loose. His arm came up from around the side instinctively to steady Levi who dodged it impulsively. Levi then ended up losing his balance and falling to backwards where Eren's knee had come up and he hit it with a grunt. He was then knocked to the side and fell off the bed but his ankle was hooked around Eren's thigh and as he fell, he brought Eren down with him. They fell into a pile of limbs.

Eren crashed onto him, elbows knocking and knees bumping.

Time seemed to come to a standstill in that second and Levi got a good look at Eren through the mess. His hair was flying as he fell, his pupils were dilated in his widened green eyes. Levi saw the red veins in his eyes, the faint marks above his eyebrow and two light freckles in the dip of his cupid's bow. Eren's lips were parted in a shout of pain, as he fell forward.

Eren also managed to meet Levi's eyes in that second. His hair was splayed around his head and his eyes were also wide and for once, Eren could read his expression. Eren could see Levi so clearly; from the faint lines on his forehead to the dulled, scratchy scars on his cheeks, to the creases in his upper lip. His eyebrows were raised in surprise, and Eren thought he could count every color in Levi's eyes.

The moment passed and Eren crashed down, head knocking into Levi's and their lips collided.

Poof! Light and smoke filled the room again. Eren didn't dare move.

When it cleared, he looked down to see himself crushing a small, black, furry lump.

"Kevin?!" Eren yelled in confusion. He scrambled to his feet and jumped backwards. Being the clumsy idiot he was, and having the two left feet that he had, he tripped and fell backwards. His head hit the corner of the heavy oak drawers with a thud and he slumped to the ground.

Levi was left on the floor, confused and frustrated with an unconscious Eren lying in front of him.

* * *

Levi paced the room. It had been almost an hour and Eren showed no signs of waking up.

_So… we kiss and I get to be human. We kiss again and I'm a cat._

_Okay._

All I have to do is kiss him, then I'll be human again. Okay, I can do that.

Levi jumped onto Eren's bare chest. He leaned down. Levi could feel Eren's slow heartbeat through his paws, his breath tickling his face. Levi leaned closer. He gently touched his furry lips to Eren's and held his breath in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

_Maybe I missed._

He tried again and still nothing happened.

 _A little harder._  
  
Again he kissed Eren and nothing happened. Frustrated, Levi put his paws on both sides of Eren's face and kissed him again and again.

Nothing happened.

_I'm not going to lie to myself, this would be a lot better if I were human._

Levi heard soft footsteps behind him and turned around to see Henry, his eyes wide and jaw dropped to the floor.

"Dude… what are you doing? I'm not against human..er.. cat relationships and all. All Gods children, no judgment. Henry said.

Levi froze with his paws still stuck on Eren's face.  
"Well… This isn't what it looks like," Levi tried to explain.

Henry walked over to them and sat down.

"There comes a time in every kitty's life, where one feels like they are in love with their humans. We must realize, that this is merely a phase and it will pass," Henry began wisely.

Levi was too embarrassed to cut him off.

"Sometimes, a cat and a human fall in love and its okay. Breeding is a little hard, I must admit, but you both can experience pleasure through the use of-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS. JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN YOU SHITTY CAT," Levi yelled.

Levi continued; "Basically, I'm a human, he kissed me, I turned back, he fell on me, we kissed again, I turned into a cat again and now I can't turn back into a man."

Henry fell silent as he tried to process what Levi had just said.

"Well, dude, why didn't you just say so?!" Henry exclaimed. "You have to kiss him while he's awake! True love's kiss doesn't work unless the other person is awake. Well, with exceptions of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty… and, like, every other princess movie."

"First of all, this is not true love. Second of all, what does it matter if he's awake or not? Thirdly, THIS IS NOT LOVE YOU FUCKING CAT," Levi said.

"Don't be rude," Henry chided and lifted his paw and bonked Levi on the top of his head, causing him to fall forward and bump into Eren's chin.

"Oi. Stop that," Levi growled, rubbing his head.

"Well, I guess you just have to wake him up and kiss him," Henry said with a shrug.

"I can't just wake him up and kiss him, he's freaked out enough as it is, and I don't need the brat whining at me about why I 'left' him," Levi mumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you THE Levi?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean, 'THE' Levi."

"The one who left him and didn't leave a reason and crushed his heart to pieces and stomped on the pieces, then burned the pieces and scattered-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, yeah, I'm 'the' Levi."

"Well, fuck me fifty ways to Sunday," Henry stated.  
 _  
What the fuck is with this cat_.

"Well, I'd best wake him up." Henry said. He jumped on Eren's face and laid across it. He stretched his arms and legs out and relaxed. They sat in silence for a while.

"Oi, cat, you're going to kill him."

Henry gave no reply.

Eren didn't move for a full minute and Levi was starting to get worried. Suddenly, his body spasmed and he woke up, lurching forward. Henry fell off his face, as he coughed and gasped for air.

"Holy fuck, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" Eren exclaimed.

Henry shrugged and strutted out of the room

"He's all yours."

Eren turned to Levi who waited with a pounding heart on his reaction. Judging by the way they fell off the bed, Eren would overreact.

"Hey Kevin! How long was I asleep for? And why am I on the floor?"

_What._

Does this brat remember nothing?

"What are you staring at me like that for? Come here," Eren said and reached out for the cat. Scooping him up, Eren pulled him into a hug.

Whaaaatttt. He really doesn't remember.

"You know, I had the strangest dream just then. I dreamt that you turned into big mean Levi- heichou." Eren said with a laugh.  
 __  
This idiot thinks it was a dream?  
  
Eren buried his face in Levi's fur. "More like small, stupid Levi- heichou who broke my heart."

_Fucking hell, does this brat ever stop moping about me? Jesus Christ, I swear all I've heard is "Woe is me, Levi left me, sob sob sob." Holy shit, it's been three years! And he's soiling my fur with his snot._

Enough is enough.

Levi tried to wriggle out of Eren's grasp but he held tight. He did stop cuddling the kitty and opted for leaning back and looking up to the ceiling.

_Well, I guess now's a good time as ever. Do what you have to, Levi._

Levi stretched upwards as Eren looked down to see what he was doing. The cat put a paw on either side of Eren's face and touched his lips to Eren's.

Poof! The same smoke and light appeared. Eren's arms dropped as his "Kevin" was replaced by a much heavier, naked and much more frustrated Levi.

Before Eren could react properly, Levi got up off Eren and walked over to the closet in search of some clothes.

"So it wasn't a dream," Eren said, standing up.

Levi had managed to find a pair of boxers and was pulling a white shirt over his head when his arm was grabbed.

"Are you really Levi?" Eren asked quietly.

"Let go of me, and get dressed, and I might tell you," Levi said.

Eren hastily let go and Levi pulled the rest of the shirt on. The sleeves were too long and the bottom of it reached halfway down his thighs. He looked up at Eren.

"Well, here I am," he said.

Eren stared at him for a while, not moving, just staring. Levi stared right back.

"Seven." Eren said.

"What?"

"You have seven colors in your eyes." Eren said.

Levi didn't know how to react, opting for silence in anticipation of the questions that surely awaited him.

He was met with silence from the other.

"Oi, brat, I can see you've got a billion questions, let's get this over with."

Eren didn't know where to start, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you want some pants?"

* * *

Levi was sitting on the couch when Eren came out of the kitchen, carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. Levi looked at the clock. It read 1 AM.

"So… why were you pretending to be a cat?" Eren asked.

"I wasn't pretending. I just woke up one day as a cat and this place just happened to be where I ended up."

"So you don't know why you were a cat?"

"That's what I said, idiot," Levi retorted.

Eren looked down into his mug and fell quiet.

"Heichou, why'd you leave so suddenly?" He asked quietly.

I knew this was coming.

Levi was silent as he pondered his options. He could lie to the brat and take the blame off himself or he could tell Eren the truth and make the brat angry.

"I didn't want to have any relations with any of you." Levi said in a monotone.

"What- so you left without a word, without telling anyone, without telling me, because you didn't want to 'know' us?" Eren said. "Don't give me that bullshit."

Levi shrugged and sipped his coffee nonchalantly. He hoped Eren would leave it and swallow his questions. Instead, Eren slammed his mug onto the table.

"Okay, fine. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't you hear me, brat? I didn't want to." Levi expected an angry outburst. An angry outburst is what he got.

Saying that Eren was mad would be like saying the empire state building was the size of your local grocery. Eren was furious.

"YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO JUST TAKE THAT. I didn't see you for three years, heichou! I waited every single day for you to come back. I ran to the mailbox every single morning for a letter from you, for an explanation, for a sign that all the time I spent waiting for you wasn't in vain, only to find it empty. I cleaned my house every weekend in the hopes that maybe, MAYBE, you would come back. "

Eren took a breath, hiccupping in his efforts to hold back angry tears.

He continued, voice wavering. "I thought maybe, maybe you had to do something. I didn't know what it was but I hoped that you just had to go for a little while. I said to myself, Eren, be patient, he'll come back. That was for the first year. After that, I started to wonder what I did wrong. Where did I fail you so much that you would just up and leave once your ties had been severed."

Levi listened to Eren spill three years worth of pain and confusion.

"Every single time there was a knock on my door, I would race to open it only to find someone deliver a parcel or a pauper begging for money. It was at the end of the second year I was without you, where I began to hate myself. I mean, truly hate myself. All I had were my memories of you. You don't know! You really really don't know!"

Eren couldn't stop talking. Every single pent up thought and feeling had been bottled up inside of him for three years and once the bottle was opened, they spewed forth.

"All the time before I was lying to myself, tomorrow, tomorrow, I always said. Then I realized you weren't coming back and I didn't know what to do. I chased away all my friends and the only people who ever saw me were Mikasa and Armin. But I got out of it. I was strong. You were nothing more than a memory of a dream. They helped me and I got out of it. You're a piece of shit Levi. You really are a piece of shit. You're such a piece of shit." Eren screamed at Levi.

"I went back through my memories. I tried so hard to please you, where did I go wrong? What did I do wrong? I sound crazy, but I swear to god, I'm not. I'm not. I swear I'm not crazy. I was so scared, nothing I could remember doing seemed to be bad enough to make you want to run away. I was so scared of what I didn't know. What I did that I didn't remember. What if I did it to other people? I tried my best to forget about you. I tried to go out, meet some girls, meet some guys. Nothing. Everywhere I went, everything I saw reminded me of you, from scarves in shop windows, to the arrangement of forks at a restaurant. I thought I was crazy. You nearly drove me crazy."

At this point Eren broke down. He slumped to the seat and buried his face in his was shocked. He didn't realize that he had left such an impact on the boy. He reminded himself that Eren wasn't a boy anymore. He stopped being a boy once he joined the Survey Corps and pledged his life to fight titans. Levi looked at Eren in that moment, taking in his slumped shoulders and shaking form.

"Eren. I'm sorry…" Levi started.

"NO! You're not sorry!"Eren yelled angrily.

If you were sorry, you would have come back. You would have left a note, written a letter, showed me you didn't forget about me. I told myself to wait for you. I told myself to wait for the day you would see me as something other than a soldier. Someone more than a comrade, a friend even. I said, just until the war is over. I said, I'll wait for him until the very day I die. When we ended it I was so happy because finally I could stop waiting but you left. You left just as I was able to reach for you. I remembered my promise to wait for you. And I did! I waited. It was so hard to keep waiting when I had nothing to say you were coming back. Nothing to say I would ever see you again."

Eren was rambling, he could feel pain so crawling up from his stomach and throbbing with each beat of his heart.

I LOVED YOU LEVI. I loved from the day I first saw you on approach on your horse all the way till I saw the tiny dot in the distance that was backside of your horse. I LOVED YOU SO MUCH. "

Eren froze. He didn't realize what he had said until it was out of his mouth.

"I mean... That's not… I just…I'm sorry." He stammered, looking up and meeting Levi's eyes.

Levi was shocked before but now he absolutely stunned. Eren had tears streaking down his face, wide green eyes tinged with red and hair sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were puffy, red and wet. His pupils were dilated and his clenched fists shook as he looked at Levi.

Levi couldn't take it. Levi could take a lot of things but not this.

He stood up and stepped towards Eren who stared up at him. Levi bent down and reached his arms around Eren.

Eren didn't know what was going on. He saw his heichou stand up and walk towards him. He thought he was going to get hit for saying something so outrageous. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Instead, all he got was a warm embrace from the man he longed to hold.

Levi pulled Eren up so that they were shoulder to shoulder, chest to chest, hip to hip. Eren stiffened in his hold.

"I'm so sorry, Eren," Levi whispered in his ear.

"I'm so, so, sorry," He said.

Eren could feel Levi shaking. Eren could feel everything from his hair tickling his ear, to the warmth of his hands, to the steady heartbeat that matched his own racing one. He slumped into Levi, burying his face in the crook of the man's neck. He breathed in Levi's smell, felt the rough fabric of his shirt, heard his ragged breathing.

And Levi could feel Eren. Levi felt his breath ghosting over his neck and his tears wetting through his shirt. Levi felt Eren's muscles clench and unclench. Levi felt Eren's sobs rolling through his body and his hands grabbing the back of his shirt tight.

Levi felt Eren's bitterness,anger, confusion and resent. He hated himself for causing it.

Eren mumbled something into the crook of his neck.

"What did you say?" Levi asked quietly.

Eren said it again but it was choked by his throat and torn by his hiccups.

"Hm?"

Eren took a deep breath, hands clenching Levi's shirt tighter than before.

"Leave," Eren whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH thats another cliffy!
> 
> I took Eren's end conversation with Levi out of a personal experience so I'm sorry if it seems a little disjointed.
> 
> Anyways, i wonder how Levi is going to react :o
> 
> Leave a review and tell me what you think! ;)
> 
> Beta'd by Silverskinned
> 
> Ciao~ Mel


	6. Pumpkin soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi apologises, fluff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So heres another chappie~ uh, Levi is kinda ooc so just, sorry in advance.
> 
> I'm not overly happy with the beginning of this chapter but FLUFF IS WHAT I DO BEST AND I PROMISED YOU FLUFF SO THERE IS FLUFF.

Levi thought he heard Eren wrong.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Eren pushed Levi away. "I said I want you to leave."

Levi was surprised. "What? Why?" He asked slowly.

Eren felt anger starting to bubble up in his stomach.

"Three years without a single word from you, then you come into my home as a fucking cat, take advantage of my hospitality. I bathed you, I fed you, you fucking SLEPT IN MY BED, all without my permission and you expect me to forgive you just because you said sorry?"

Eren paused to take a breath, throat hoarse and dry from yelling.

"I'm not that stupid and I certainly hope you're not idiotic enough to believe that I am." He finished, sitting down and looking up at Levi with defiance.

Levi grabbed Eren by the collar and pulled him up so that they were face to face. "Fine. Tell me you really hate me. Tell me you really want me to leave."

Eren's shock showed on his face but he held Levi's gaze for a second before looking away.

"Leave," he mumbled quietly.

Levi jerked his collar hard so that Eren's focus was turned back onto him.

"Look me straight in the eye, and tell me you honestly want me to go. Tell me what you really want. I will walk out that door right now and I promise to never come back," he said, his eyes boring into Eren's.

Their faces were barely inches apart and Eren could feel Levi's breath ghosting over his cheeks. Eren stared at Levi, a little scared at the intensity of which he was getting stared back at. He drew a breath through his gritted teeth, relaxed and opened his mouth.

Eren saw the lines around Levi's eyes tighten. He closed his mouth.

Eren steadied himself and gave Levi a hard look. "I would like you to leave."

Levi gave one of his rare smiles. "No, you don't."

Eren frowned. "I just told you that I want you to go."

"You lied."

Annoyed at the reaction Levi gave him, Eren pushed him and turned away. "This is stupid. Just get the fuck out."

Levi grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him against his chest in a warm embrace.

"You think it's been easy for me? Its not like I wanted to be a cat. Its not like I wanted to be here with you. You're the one who grabbed me at your door and kept me here."

Eren cut in, "You could have just left."

"And I was going to, when the worst of winter was over. I haven't spoken to anyone besides the goddamn paperboy and the old lady who sells me fruit in years and it was warm here. Not to mention every time you heard 'Levi' you'd go into this weird daze, I had to find out what that was about."

Eren looked away, staying silent.

Levi lifted Eren's chin gently. "Eren, I don't have a direct reason as to why I left okay? I guess I just had to get away from you all because I saw almost every single one of my friends die, and I just needed to be alone, to finally get around to dealing with it. I'm sorry I didn't say anything and I'm sorry I didn't know you needed me so much, but I'm not going to leave you again, okay?"

Eren was quiet as he thought about what Levi said. He knew Levi didn't apologize much, if at all. He must be serious. Held tight in Levi's arms now, Eren thought of all the possibilities.

You know that moment when you're in a situation and you suddenly go, 'what if.' You end up thinking about a thousand different thoughts in the span of a millisecond; well, a thousand thoughts ran through Eren's head.

Eren imagined Levi holding a little girl in his arms and spinning her around in the park. The girl was wearing a pink dress and had a red flower in her hair as she laughed and asked to go higher.

Eren felt Levi shift. He remembered his bitterness and thought about pushing him away. Levi deserved to be chased away but he imagined lying in bed one night, cold and alone. Perhaps it would be years away or just tomorrow, with Levi's picture by his dresser and he would be regretting that very decision.

He imagined sitting one day in an old armchair, in a room smelling of dry leather, Levi's warm hand in his own, listening to the clock chime as their grandchildren ran into the room. That would be nice.

Eren thought of many things.

"Maybe, maybe we can give it a go." He mumbled, smiling slightly at his "vision."

Levi was about to respond when Eren cut him off. "I mean, I'm still angry with you, but maybe, now that you're not just my corporal and I'm not just your soldier, we can…do stuff…" He trailed off at the end, a blush creeping up his face.

Levi looked at him with a straight expression.

_Jesus Christ, he's adorable._

Levi pulled Eren close for another tight hug, breathing out in relief.

"I thought you were really going to make me leave."

Eren just stayed silent, finally letting himself enjoy the presence of Levi.

"Um, Levi… can I kiss you?" He said slowly. "I mean, y-you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just not angry at the moment and I might be later so I want to kiss you for a second, and uh, yea."

"Brat, you're rambling." Levi said.

He grabbed Eren's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Eren had been told about the wonder of a kiss and he never really had a proper one so he expected fireworks.

He got fireworks alright.

Poof!

In front of Eren sat a disgruntled, small, black cat.

"Shit, I forgot about that."

* * *

 

"Hmmm, I thought there was something up with that kitty. My suspicions turned out to be correct!" Hanji exclaimed.

Levi (all human) was sitting in a chair next to Eren.

"So, can you fix this?" He asked.

"Sure thing! Well, I can't fix it directly per say, you'll have to do it yourself." She said cheerfully.

Eren asked what she meant by that.

"Have you heard of 'hundred day's kiss'?" She asked. "Basically, you need to kiss him once a day, every day, for a hundred days and you'll be back to normal."

"WHAT?" they both yelled in unison.

"Fuck no. That means I'm going to be a cat on Monday, human on Tuesday, cat then human then cat then human. Do something else shit for brains." Levi said.

Eren thought about kissing Levi every day and kept quiet, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks.

Levi turned to Eren. "Oi, you can't seriously be thinking of doing this."

Eren just shrugged.

"Well, that's not all. I'll be making a potion of sorts to get you out of it but you need to do your hundred days okay? It will only work after a hundred kisses." She cackled gleefully.

"I feel like this is a trap. Fucking hell. Are you sure this is going to work?" Levi questioned.

Hanji nodded furiously. "Yup!"

"I've heard enough. Let's go brat." Levi sighed and walked out of the small clinic.

Eren stood up and thanked Hanji before trailing after Levi.

"It's good to see you too shorty!" Hanji yelled after them.

After they had left, she hummed softly to herself.

"Ah, the kisses weren't necessary I just need about a hundred days to make that antidote. It's so fun messing with Levi."

Hanji began grabbing vials of liquid off her shelves and went about her business.

* * *

 

Levi and Eren had arrived home. They both patted down their coats to get the snow off and stepped inside. Henry padded out to greet them and Levi picked him up.

Eren decided to make pumpkin soup for dinner and had bought a pumpkin on their way back from Hanji's clinic. Eren's struggled slightly to balance the huge vegetable in his arms. Levi let out a chuckle, seeing Eren trying to juggle the ridiculously large pumpkin and his rumpled coat. Eren stilled for a second, surprised at hearing the unfamiliar sound.

"That's nice." Eren said with a smile.

"What?"

"You should laugh more, its nice." Eren said, hauling the pumpkin to the kitchen.

_Stupid brat…_

Levi walked into the kitchen with Henry in his arms. "So you have to kiss me once a day right? Then every morning at 8 am I expect a kiss."

Eren turned around with a saucepan in his hands.

"Isn't that too early? I get up at like 10am" He groaned.

"Well now that I'm living here, you'll get up at 8." Levi stated, sitting down at the dining table.

Eren sighed and turned back around and busied himself with preparing ingredients for the soup. Levi watched him, stroking Henry absentmindedly.

It was nice to be able to talk to the brat again. Levi was seriously worried that Eren would kick him out. Originally, he did plan on leaving but the longer he waited, the more he didn't want to go. Eren had grown on him in the short time he had been here.

"Oi Eren. You do realize you have to kiss me twice every day right?"

Eren dropped the plate he was carrying, smashing it to pieces on the tiled floor.

"What?"

"Well I don't want to be a cat so in order for me to spend my day as a human you need to turn me into a cat, then turn me back. Are you stupid?" Levi said with a smirk.

Eren blushed. "Okay."

Levi would be lying if he said that was the only reason that he wanted two kisses.

A comfortable silence settled over the pair, broken only by the occasional clinking of pans and some coughs coming from Eren.

"Hey maybe you should get that checked out. You've had it for a while, you're catching a cold."

Eren shrugged and grinned at him. "Please, have some faith in me, I never get sick."

Levi looked apprehensive. "If you say so."

"Hey, let's play a game." Eren suggested.

Levi raised his eyebrows at him.

"We each take turns asking questions. We've got time and I feel like I want to know you better. We didn't really talk about this kind of stuff when we were at war." Eren said.

"Fine, where were you born?"

Eren was surprised at Levi's choice of question. "You really don't know? I was born in Shiganshina. You know, I remember when I was 5 and the survey corps were riding through and I saw you on your horse, beside Erwin, staring straight ahead and that was the very moment I decided I wanted to join."

"That's a pretty stupid reason." Levi said.

Eren laughed. "It wasn't the only one."

He was silent for a second, thinking about what he wanted to ask. "What is your foot size?"

Levi raised his eyebrows again. "Foot size? Of all the questions you could have asked you want to know my foot size?"

Eren grinned and nodded.

"I think its 9."

"I guess it's proportionate to your height then." Eren said under his breath.

"I heard that! Just because I don't have a sword on me doesn't mean I can't decapitate you with my bare hands." Levi threatened.

"I'm sure you can heichou." Eren teased.

He finished dicing the pumpkin and put it in a pot of boiling water.

"What is your favorite food?" Levi asked.

"Oh there's just so many! I think I like roast duck the best. Or lasagna."

Levi asked, "What's lasagna?"

Eren paused and turned around eyebrows nearly raised to the roof. "You don't know what lasagna is?" He exclaimed.

Levi shook his head slowly.

"Oh my god. I'm so making lasagna tomorrow for you. Its actually the best."

Levi shrugged and said "It sounds like a breed of dog."

Eren laughed at him and turned back to his cooking.

The rest of the afternoon passed like this, with the pair exchanging lighthearted questions and learning about each other. Eren finished making the soup and it filled the room with its rich aroma.

The two of them sat down, Levi at his spot and Eren, across from him.

"Wow this is good." Levi said.

Eren blushed at the praise, knowing Levi rarely complimented anyone. "Thank you."

A comfortable silence settled over the pair, broken only by the occasional clinking of a spoon to the bowl and some light coughing coming from Eren.

"You should probably get that checked out. You're catching a cold." Levi said, looking up at Eren.

He shook his head. "Nah, have a little faith in me heichou, I never get sick!"

Levi shrugged and finished the rest of his dinner. He reached for a tissue and wiped his face with it.

"AH!"

Levi was startled at the sudden yell from Eren.

"What?"

"That's what it was!" Eren exclaimed. "That's why Kevin kept using a tissue!"

Eren suddenly started giggling. "Oh my god. Now I know!"

His giggles turned into laughs and then he was laughing so hard there wasn't a sound coming out. He fell off his chair, shaking in his efforts to stop chortling.

Levi just looked at the boy who was losing it in front of him. Eren's laughter was infectious and soon, Levi let out a chuckle.

"It's not that funny. Did you really think a cat knew how to use a tissue brat?" He asked.

Eren was clutching his sides and gasping for air in between his laughs. "I'm- gasp- sorry I didn't – gasp – know, I thought it was just-" He didn't finish his sentence as he launched into another fit of giggles.

Eren looked ridiculous lying on the floor shaking and Levi was too preoccupied with trying to stifle his own laughter to reprimand Eren for getting his clothes dirty.

When Eren had finally calmed himself down, he got off the ground and began to collect the dirty bowls and plates to transfer them to the sink.

"Now I know why you scratched me every time I called you Kevin." He chuckled.

Levi shrugged and got up. "I'm going to take a bath." He announced and left the kitchen.

Eren began to wash the dishes.

"Tissue" He whispered to himself before clutching the edge of the sink with both hands and launching into another fit of laughter.

* * *

 

Levi took off the shirt he borrowed from Eren and stepped into the bathtub. The steam felt good against his face and he was relieved to finally be able to be in water without wanting to slice someone open.

He sank down under the water until it was just below his nose. He thought about the day he just had. It was nice to be able to talk to Eren like that.

He brought his fingers up to the water surface to trail them along the side of the bathtub. The water was warm and he was comfortable. He thought about Eren's smile, Eren's laugh, Eren's words. He thought about Eren Jaeger

Levi shook his head and plunged it under the water.

_That damn brat is turning me soft._

He resurfaced with a small smile. For the first time in a very, very long time, Levi was happy.

* * *

 

"Um. So I'll sleep on the couch until we can get another bed for you." Eren said slowly.

"Don't be ridiculous, you've already got a cold and it is your house." Levi said sternly.

Eren scratched the back of the neck. "I can't make you sleep on the couch heichou."

Levi looked at him, irritated. "Don't call me that, I'm not your corporal anymore. Levi is fine and anyways, we can both fit on the bed."

Eren blushed at his suggestion. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Um, Levi I don't think that is appropriate."

Levi deadpanned at his comment. "Brat you've got to be kidding right? I've slept in this bed before with you and you didn't seem to have a complaint."

Eren looked away. "You were a cat."

"So?"

Eren stayed silent.

"Oi you stupid boy I've witnessed you doing things to yourself in this bed and you're being shy now?"

"What! What things?" Eren asked.

Levi just raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him.

Realisation hit him like a slap in the face and Eren turned redder than a tomato. "Shit. Sorry heichou. Um, that's not… I can explain…uh…"

Levi let out a soft "pfft"

"It's fine. You're a red-blooded male after all, it's perfectly normal." He said, thoroughly enjoying watching mortification and embarrassment creep onto Eren's face.

"I must say, I didn't expect your moans to be of 'Oh Levi, more please!'" Levi panted out, imitating Eren.

"oh my god stop please! I thought you were asleep. Even if you were asleep you were a cat!"

"Oh so its okay when I'm asleep huh?" Levi teased.

Eren groaned and buried his burning face in his hands. "That's not what I meant!"

Levi snickered quietly. "It's late and we might as well get to sleep."

Eren nodded and slipped into bed, blushing when he felt the bed dip next to him. He turned to face the wall, wanting nothing more than to crawl and die in a hole. His heichou, the man he admired and looked up to so much had caught him doing  _that_  and not to mention, Levi knew it was the memories of him that Eren was thinking of. Oh god why.

Levi saw Eren turn to the wall and smirked.

"Don't do anything indecent tonight  _Eren_ " He practically purred out Eren's name.

"Oh so he's going to be a prick huh? Well two can play at this game." Eren thought.

He turned back around to face Levi. "I won't unless you absolutely beg me to."

Eren expected Levi to tell him to shut up and then turn off the light. That was not what happened.

"Oh, so what if I do hm?" Levi said, pulling himself closer.

Eren's surprised showed on his face and Levi smirked. He placed a hand on the back of Eren's neck, pulling him close. Their lips were less than an inch apart.

"What if I asked you to be indecent, would you?" He said in a low voice, staring right into Eren's wide eyes.

Eren felt shivers run down his body at Levi's words. His plan had backfired on him completely.

"N-no." He stuttered lamely and pulled back.

Levi smirked. "That's what I thought."

He shuffled away from Eren and turned around.

"Goodnight Eren."

Eren shook himself out of his daze.

"Goodnight Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF IS BEST
> 
> FLUFF IS GOOD
> 
> YAAAAYYY FOR FLUFFF
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. (The second half anyways)


	7. The good life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finishes his hundred days and all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This the final chapter of One more time!
> 
> I'm amazed i managed to actually finish the thing considering how much i procrastinate...
> 
> I hope you like it.

Two and a half months had passed and Eren had without fail, kissed Levi twice each day. February was on the tip of rolling into March and the promise of Spring left everyone in a good mood. The short snowy days had turned into long, sunny days, followed by warm, lazy nights. Once a week, Levi would stay as a cat so he could talk to Henry. Eren didn't understand how that worked but he obliged.

The pair had taken a week out of their time to visit Levi's old house and gather his possessions so he could properly live with Eren.

They had fallen into a comfortable routine. Every day, they woke up at nine, Levi would take a shower and Eren would make them both breakfast. Following that, Levi often cleaned the house while Eren shifted through papers and attended to his own business.

Sometimes they would go out shopping and sometimes Mikasa and Armin would stop by for lunch, which always set Eren in a good mood for the rest of the day.

The first time Mikasa and Armin had dropped when Levi was human could only be described as eventful.

They had walked in the front door and as usual, Eren raced out of the kitchen to meet them and Mikasa greeted him with a hug. Levi followed Eren slowly behind. When Mikasa looked up, she met his eyes and it was a tense silence for a few seconds.

In a mad dash, Mikasa leapt off Eren and Levi found his face having a rather rude meeting with her fist. There was a lot of yelling and screaming on her part, pulling and pleading from Eren and quiet from Armin.

After the shock had passed, Eren told them that Levi was stuck as a cat for the last three years.

It was decided by Levi that to avoid more hate and bitterness, it would be best to pass off that lie as an excuse to everyone who asked.. Eren didn't want to lie to his friends and family

Armin had looked doubtful when he was told but he nodded and accepted the excuse. Mikasa had taken a little more convincing and several of Eren's delicious cupcakes for her to calm down and not tear into Levi every time she saw him.

Eventually, everyone who stopped by the house had grown to accept that Levi was there.

After dinner, Eren and Levi often visited the nearby park and went for walks. When they passed the big she-oak, Eren always reached out and grasped Levi's hand. Levi didn't mind.

Their evenings were often spent with Eren reading on the couch. Sometimes Levi would lie on his lap and make him read aloud. Eren didn't mind.

When bedtime rolled around, they would both climb into bed, Levi would tease and tease and tease Eren before they both fell into a blissful sleep.

Life was good.

* * *

 

Eren had been denied and he wasn't happy about that. All he did was spill a little soup on Levi's favorite sweater. He didn't think it would warrant  _this_.

Levi hadn't spoken to him for a week and banned him from all forms of touching, which included kissing, except for the daily two, hugging and most unfortunately, sex. To say Eren was frustrated was a stretch.

But he had a plan.

It was a Saturday morning when Eren lay alone in his bed. Well, really it was the couch seeing as Levi didn't let him sleep in their bed anymore. He could hear him in the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. He knew Levi always locked the shower door but he was ready.

He heard the shower turn on and he jumped off the couch. Pulling open a drawer, he took out a paperclip. Eren tiptoed to the bathroom door and slid the unwound paperclip into the keyhole and jiggled it around.

_Click!_

He grinned and turned the doorknob slowly. Levi was in the shower with his back turned. Eren took off his underwear and opened the door to the shower.

Levi didn't hear him.

Eren stepped under the spray, reaching around Levi when-

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HELL" he yelled, jumping back.

Apparently Levi liked to take  _ice cold showers._

He turned around, eyes wide with surprise before frowning.

"What are you doing in my shower." He said with a glare.

"Never mind that, you're going to catch a cold," Eren said, reaching for the knob that said  _hot_.

Levi grabbed his wrist. "I thought I banned you, what are you doing in my shower."

"Well you know, it's been a week and I'm sorry I spilled soup on you and stuff but come on, you prance around the house in those tight, tight jeans and HOW CAN I GO ON LIKE THIS." Eren whined

Levi sighed. "I'll forgive you for the jumper but I do believe I need to punish you for sneaking up on me in the shower."

Eren was relieved that he didn't have to be tortured anymore. "Punish me all you want Levi." He said with a sly grin.

Except what Levi had in mind was really quite different to what Eren thought.

Levi gave a hard tug on Eren's wrist, pulling him into his chest and completely under the spray of the shower.

Which was cold. Very cold.

Eren gave a shout and wriggled around, desperately trying to get out but Levi held him tightly.

"Is there something wrong with the way I shower hm?" Levi asked with a snicker.

"n-n-no, not at all" Eren stuttered.

Levi grabbed the back of Eren's head and pulled his hair so that his face was tilted directly into the water nozzle.

Eren spluttered and flailed about, trying to get out of the cold.

"Fucking Levi! I'm s-s-sorry please l-let me go!" He pleaded.

"But you said I could punish you all I want." Levi smiled sadistically.

"NOT LIKE THIS!" Eren managed to hit Levi in the side with his arm and pulled back from the man.

He pushed open the shower door and leapt out. He whirled around and pointed accusingly at Levi.

"If I catch a cold, I blame you completely!" Eren looked like he had tears in his eyes but that was probably the water.

Not bothering to dry off, he sprinted out of the bathroom. Levi chuckled lowly as he watched Eren go.

To be perfectly honest, Levi didn't like cold showers but he had heard Eren picking the lock on the bathroom door and guessed he was going to try and get into his shower. He grit his teeth and turned the hot water off and the cold on full blast.

Bearing the cold was well worth seeing Eren's reaction.

Levi turned the hot water back on and finished his shower. He stepped out, dried off and put on his pajama shirt.

He headed to their bedroom.

Eren was buried under the covers, curled up in a tight ball. Levi smiled and lifted the covers, sliding in.

Eren looked up at Levi.

"You're such an ass Levi." He mumbled.

Levi chuckled. "You deserved it for being an idiot."

Eren didn't reply, he just shivered because he bed was wet where he was curled up.

Levi reached down and dragged Eren up by the shoulders. He pulled Eren close and could hear that the boy was sniffing. His skin was cold.

"I'm going to catch a cold because of you." He mumbled, burying his head into the crook of Levi's shoulder.

"Good." Levi said and patted his bare back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Levi broke the silence.

"Oi brat, how long are you going to mope? We need to get up and clean these sheets. They're all wet because of you." He said.

Eren nodded and untangled himself reluctantly.

"I'm going to take a nice  _hot_  shower." He said, walking out of the room.

Levi shook his head and smiled.

"That idiot."

* * *

 

Needless to say, Eren lay in bed the next day, sneezing and sniffing.

Levi came into the room with a bowl of chicken soup, a cup of water and some pills.

"Here, drink that, take these and if you get anything on the sheets I am going to shower with you."

That didn't sound like a punishment at all but yesterday was still fresh on Eren's mind and he shook his head fearfully.

"I wont!" He said.

Levi let out a  _ppft_.

"You're like a puppy I swear, do you think I can train you to sit, roll over and play dead?"

Eren frowned.

"Levi you're an ass." He said.

"I know I am." Levi said. "Go on, eat up."

Eren complied, lifting the bowl to his lips and sighing when the hot liquid soothed his sore throat.

Unfortunately for him, he tipped it a little too far and a little bit splashed on his cheek, ran down his chin and dripped onto the blanket.

He didn't realize until he finished the bowl and looked up at Levi who had his eyebrows drawn together and mouth upturned in a frown.

"What?"

"Look down."

Eren didn't see anything for a while but then his eyes zeroed in on a small stain on the covers.

"Oh shit."

* * *

 

Two weeks later, just before the sun had kissed the sky, a rather loud banging on their front door woke Eren and Levi.

Eren pulled on a dressing gown and grumpily went to open the door to see who it was. When he pulled the heavy door open, a face full of female chest greeted him enthusiastically.

"Eren! Levi! Its done!" Hanji yelled.

Eren was beginning to suffocate when Levi came downstairs and pulled the octopus like woman off him.

"Oi, I kinda need the brat alive, try not to kill him anytime soon." He said.

Hanji grinned and set down her briefcase. She popped it open and inside there were three vials of blue liquid.

"I need you to take these now. It's been a hundred days and its ready!" She exclaimed.

Levi squinted at the suspicious looking liquid before picking up one of the bottles and opening the cap.

"If this does anything other than its supposed to, I'm going to gut you and feed you to your rabid dogs."

Hanji just grinned at him. "Come on, I need to see what it does so I can write it down! Do it for science Levi!"

Levi sighed. " You crazy woman."

Levi brought the first vial up to his lips before he felt a hand on his wrist. "You need to be a cat first you know." Hanji said.

Levi gave her an irritated nod before pulling Eren over and kissing him roughly.

When the smoke cleared, Levi wriggled out of his pile of clothes and jumped up on the arm of the couch. Eren handed him the vial. He grasped it in his paws and wobbled slightly as he tried to balance himself on his hind legs.

His foot slipped and he toppled to the side.

Fortunately, Eren caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Here, I'll feed you."

Levi gave an angry meow in response.

Eren sat on the couch and Levi was on his lap. He uncapped the bottle and tilted it. Levi drank all of the foul tasting liquid.

Nothing happened.

Hanji frowned.

"Maybe I mixed it up wi-"

She was cut off by a puff of smoke. She coughed and waved her hand around to clear the smoke and see what had happened.

The scene that greeted her was nothing short of hilarious.

Levi was stark naked in Eren's lap, save for a pair of fluffy black cat ears perched on his head and a tail that wound around his side. Eren was beet red as he frantically searched for an appropriate place to put his hands.

Hanji burst out in gleeful laughter.

"It worked! It worked!" She yelled happily, getting up and doing a little victory dance.

Levi was the exact opposite of Hanji. He was pissed as, well, as fuck.

"You really do have shit for your brains don't you? Does it look like I'm back to normal? Hm?" He asked.

He wriggled around on Eren's lap for a second, trying to get off the blushing man when he felt something poking into his backside.

"Oi brat, tell me that isn't what I think it is." He said with a deadly tone.

If Eren could be any redder, one might think his head was going to explode. "Well, you look… um… qu-quite c-cute" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh fuck you too." Levi exclaimed, hitting Eren on the side.

He managed to get up off of Eren when he felt a tug on his tail.

"AH!" He yelled. That had hurt. That hurt a lot.

He spun around and saw Eren staring at his tail. He fixed the blushing man with a glare.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a tail before?" He said in a flat voice.

Eren shook his head and tried to speak. The only sound he produced was a squeak, followed by a fit of coughs.

Levi let out an 'ugh' sound before walking over to where his clothes had pooled on the ground and put on his pants.

He grabbed the other vial in Hanji's case.

"Oi, Hanji, I drink this right?"

Hanji nodded.

He uncapped it and poured it into his mouth. It tasted foul.

As usual, smoke filled the room and Levi emerged, relieved that his ears were back to normal and he didn't have a tail.

"What's this last one for?" He asked.

Hanji said "That will make sure you don't ever turn into a cat ever again. You can take it now or later."

Levi nodded and uncapped it ready to drink when Eren leapt off the couch.

"NO!" He yelled.

The other two turned to look at him.

"I mean, we should save it for another time. Like, when he really n-needs it, li-like when.. I mean if he ever t-turns again…" He stuttered out.

Levi shrugged. "Try." He said.

Eren gave him a confused look.

"Try kissing me you idiot."

Eren nodded and gave the shorter man a peck on the lips.

Nothing happened.

"Well I guess, I'll leave this one for another time then." Levi said.

Hanji shrugged. She closed the case with a snap and made to go.

"Wait. Eren probably… made some extra soup, would you like to stay for breakfast?" Levi asked quietly.

Hanji broke into a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"YES!"

* * *

 

After Eren and Levi had gotten properly dressed, Eren was cooking some bacon and eggs that filled the house with a delicious aroma. Hanji was seen visibly drooling as she sat at the table and watched Eren cook.

Levi appeared with Henry scooped up in his arms. He seemed to forget Hanji's presence as he set the cat down, walked over to Eren and slipped his arms around his waist.

"Good morning" He mumbled and began to pepper the other man's neck with kisses when he was interrupted by a loud "KYA!"

"Oh my god you two are so cute! Oh my god is this what you've been up to? Oh my god." Hanji began blabbering.

Levi made a 'tch' noise before retracting his arms and walking over to the table. He pulled out a chair and opened the morning paper.

"Oi Eren, did you know you're getting married today?" Levi said.

Eren flipped the bacon. "Yea, so I've heard."

"You're just going to let them do this?" Levi questioned.

Hanji leaned over to take a look at the paper. "Oh yea, I think everyone's figured out that the great 'Eren Jaeger' isn't really the man they see in the papers. Besides, most people are getting tired of hearing about his daily visits to brothels and whatnot."

Eren shrugged. "I don't mind, they leave me alone and to be honest, I'm pretty grateful for that."

Levi huffed and closed the paper.

Eren approached with two platefuls of eggs and bacon. Hanji got up and brought over the bread and sauce. She pulled a jug of juice out of the fridge and the three of them sat down for a comfortable breakfast.

After they finished, Hanji was in the middle of squawking about some new development she had made when the clock on the wall chimed 9'o' clock.

She stood up. "I really must go, I have people to see, poor animal souls to save!" She dropped her plate in the sink and walked out to the lounge. Levi and Eren wiped their hands and followed her.

Hanji was halfway out the door when she seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Wait! I nearly forgot, I brought this for you." Out of her white coat, she pulled a small piece of cloth. When Levi saw it, his face fell.

"Why did you bring me that?" He said angrily.

"Well you left your jacket at the headquarters and ours were all getting taken back by the government so I took the chance to rip the emblem off." She said. "Take it."

"No."

Hanji frowned. "I kept this for you, you know."

Surprising the both of them, It was Eren who reached out and took it from her open hand.

"Thank you Hanji." He said.

She was still for a second before turning around and walking away with a wave.

After Eren closed the door he handed Levi the wings.

"I know you don't want to think of everyone and you don't want to but maybe you should keep it, for protection and whatnot." He said.

Levi replied with a huff. "You do realize, that piece of cloth you're holding has caused me more pain than anything and how the fuck do you expect a knot of threads to save me from an axe wielding mass murderer?"

Eren shrugged and laughed. "It won't but just hang on to it okay?"

Levi nodded and took the emblem from him and shoved it in his pocket.

"Okay" He said quietly, staring at his feet.

Eren grinned and put his hand on top of Levi's head. "Cheer up heichou, you have me now!"

A faint pink blush crept up on Levi's cheeks.

"You idiot." He mumbled and grabbed Eren, hugging him around the waist.

"I'm your idiot." Eren replied which earned him an "ohmygod" and a punch to the side.

"Come on, lets go out for a walk." Eren said.

Levi nodded and they left the house, hand in hand.

Ah yes, life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hoped you enjoyed the fic as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> :)
> 
> Dont forget to leave a comment~


End file.
